


Something Else that's Really True

by lalasagna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, mentions of cheating as a joke, oikawa is hiding something, they're in college!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: When they were in preschool, someone spilled milk on sensei’s book and Oikawa brought him aside after class and whispered that it was him, then he made him pinky promise not to tell. When Iwaizumi realized he was gay, Oikawa was the first person he told. When Oikawa got his first kiss, he texted Iwaizumi immediately. They just don’t do secrets.Iwaizumi leans back. “You’re finally going to tell me what’s going on with you?”“I, uh…” Oikawa says, apprehensive. “The truth is…I…I’M CHEATING ON YOU!”“What the shit?”“NO!” Oikawa shouts, “I lied. It’s just so embarrassing!”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	Something Else that's Really True

It’s a Thursday and it’s time for Iwaizumi’s weekly facetime with his boyfriend.

He hasn’t seen Oikawa for a whole week, aside from his Instagram selfies, but it’s different. When they were kids up until high school, they would see each other everyday if not more. They started dating at the end of their third year of high school, although everyone had some inkling that they were never meant to be simply best friends.

It took a lot of adjustment and communication and some excessive crying on (surprisingly) both parts before they found a method that worked. In a way, it helped them because they had been so close that it intimidated other people and they held on each other as a crutch too much. It helped them become less dependent on each other, even on the days that it sucked. There were definitely times when Iwaizumi regretted studying so far from Miyagi and imagined what it would be like to go to the same university, to live in the same shitty dorm, to share a tiny bed. He would think about that, but when he saw how much both had blossomed despite being far apart, he could at least breathe easy knowing that this wasn’t the worst decision he has ever made.

After all, he just had to text a simple “Saw a weird fish, thought of you” to get a fast reply of “(｀Д´) IWA-CHAN (ಥ﹏ಥ) YOU ARE THE WORST” then “ ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ I miss you too (ToT) ”

Ever since they went to different universities, they made sure to schedule in as much time as possible for each other. They text each other throughout the day, they visit when they can, but in the end, it’s different from seeing each and other and actually talking, and so they coordinated their schedule to set up weekly video chats. Iwaizumi was looking forward to it.

Except said boyfriend doesn’t want to. His camera is turned off and Iwaizumi wonders _what’s wrong_ as Oikawa gives several excuses.

“Iwa-chan, my room is so messy!” He says, “There’s dirty clothes and trash everywhere.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I’ve been to your room many times, Shittykawa. I don’t give a shit.”

“Well, uh, I look like shit. So, how’s your day?” Oikawa tries to divert the conversation, but he isn’t having any of it.

Oikawa was good at lying, but Iwaizumi has had 19 years to get used to his tells.

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes. “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing, God!” Oikawa’s profile picture stares back at him, unmoving. “You think I would lie to you, Iwa-chan?”

“Yes.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Then there’s a sigh. “Okay, fine.”

They don’t really hide things from each other which is why this bothers him. When they were in preschool, someone spilled milk on sensei’s book and Oikawa brought him aside after class and whispered that it was him, then he made him pinky promise not to tell. When Iwaizumi realized he was gay, Oikawa was the first person he told. When Oikawa got his first kiss, he texted Iwaizumi immediately. They just don’t do secrets.

Iwaizumi leans back. “You’re finally going to tell me what’s going on with you?”

“I, uh…” Oikawa says, apprehensive. “The truth is…I…I’M CHEATING ON YOU!”

“What the shit?”

“NO!” Oikawa shouts, “I lied. It’s just so embarrassing!”

It really is unusual for Oikawa to be so nervous.

Iwaizumi feels a headache coming on. “More embarrassing than you lying about cheating on me?”

“Yes, definitely! Okay, fine, I’m turning on my camera. Here goes nothing.”

There’s some fumbling and then the screen shows Oikawa in his dorm room desk. He fidgets with his jacket’s collar. Iwaizumi notices that the room really was a mess, a pile of clothes on the tiny bed and a bunch of paper scattered throughout the room. The light from Oikawa’s desk lamp bounced from his eyes, making them shine. For the nth time this month, Iwaizumi wishes they were together in the same room.

It takes him a moment to realize that something’s not right…

Iwaizumi realizes what it is. “Your hair—”

“It’s fucking blue alright!” Oikawa finishes for him, covering his face with his hands. “Yutacchi put his blue hair dye right next to my blueberry hair treatment and it was too late when I realized it! I know it looks terrible, I didn’t want you to see it—I’m getting it dyed tomorrow…Agh, Iwa-chan, say something!”

Oikawa’s roommate Yuta is known for his brightly colored hair. Last time Iwaizumi saw him, he had red and orange hair, but now he assumed Yuta has blue hair.

Iwaizumi can’t find his words. Oikawa’s hair is almost completely blue with a few streaks of brown near the tips. The harsh light makes it look more out of place, but it shouldn’t be so bad under natural light. Iwaizumi’s anxiety dissolves into amusement.

“Are you laughing!?” Oikawa screeches, indignant.

Iwaizumi laughs even harder. Oikawa’s cheeks have gone red.

“Iwa-chan!!!!” He whines.

“Sorry, I—” Then he cuts himself off with another guffaw.

“I swear, Iwa-chan! I’m going to break up with you!” Oikawa threatens, but there’s no serious intent behind it. “I was really upset, you know.”

“Asskawa…”

“And now name-calling!”

“You scared me for a moment.” Iwaizumi admits. “I thought you lost a limb or something important happened.”

“My hair _is_ important!” Oikawa whines, “It’s one of my best features! Hundreds of people have probably fallen in love with me because of my hair! Now, it’s ruined…No one will ever love me again.”

“What a shame.” Iwaizumi said in a monotone.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says. “But like, it looks bad, huh?”

Iwaizumi leans back on his chair and takes a proper look. Oikawa squirms under his gaze. Sure, it’s a little strange to see him with blue hair, but it doesn’t overshadow his high cheekbones and magnetic eyes. Even in the harsh light of the desk lamp, his skin looks soft and his eyebrows pronounced. He has known this face for the entirety of his 19 years alive but looking at Oikawa so closely still leaves him captivated.

“It’s not bad,” Iwaizumi says. “I was expecting something way worse, so this is a disappointment.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaims, but he looks delighted. “You don’t hate it?”

Not a lot of people know this, but Oikawa has a lot of insecurities and his looks are a big part of it. He acts very confident and arrogant, but it is all a front to stop anyone from hurting him. In reality, Oikawa has struggled with the way he looks, the way he acts, and the way he _is_ for a long time.

He looks the way he does because he puts so much effort into his skin care, his diet, and his hair. Iwaizumi knows this very well.

“You still look good, just a little more annoying.” He says.

“You’re such a tsundere, Iwa-chan!”

“Shut up, shittykawa.”

“You think I look pretty, don’t you? Do you like blue hair? Should I dye my hair blue from now on?” Oikawa teases.

“Do whatever you want. It’s your hair.”

“That’s not very romantic.”

Iwaizumi decides to move on. “So during practice today, the coach said—”

“Iwa-chan! don’t just ignore me!” Oikawa says. “Maybe I’ll grow just grow it out.”

“Hmm? I thought you were going to get it colored tomorrow?”

Iwaizumi assumes that Oikawa would go to the salon next to his aunt’s house as it is fairly near, and Oikawa gets his highlights done there a few times a year.

“I dunno. I’m getting kinda used to it, y’know?” Oikawa says, “Besides, didn’t you say I look _handsome_ with blue hair?”

Iwaizumi sighs and doesn’t fall for the bait. “No. I said you look normal.”

“Yes, that was what you said but!” Oikawa pauses for emphasis. “You definitely like it or else you really would have bitched more about it because you have no tact.”

Iwaizumi sometimes forgets that Oikawa knows him just as well as he knows Oikawa. “That’s…”

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Oikawa giggles. “Iwa-chan likes my blue hair! Iwa-chan thinks I’m so _beautiful_ with blue hair! Oh, Iwa-chan, you’re so _romantic!”_

“Shut up, oh my God. Why am I dating you?”

Oikawa makes a show of running his hands through his hair. “Because I’m so _attractive_ and _ephemeral_ and stunning!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Iwaizumi says, but he can’t keep the smile off his face.

It might not be much, but he knows he reassured Oikawa in his own way. It’s so easy to forget that he can get so anxious and self-conscious when he gets in his own head. In a way, it’s Iwaizumi’s job to make sure that he doesn’t go into a big spiral downwards or at least to help him get up from his puddle of self-doubt.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, his voice more serious. “Thank you. I love you, you know?”

They must have exchanged these words hundreds of times already, but it spreads a warmth of happiness throughout Iwaizumi’s body every time.

“Yeah. I love you too, blue hair and all.”

“Iwa-chan don’t bring it up again!” 

**Author's Note:**

> After years, I've come back to the Haikyuu fandom! Title is from Losing to You by Stars.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, it would make me so happy if you kudos and comment!
> 
> Any questions/suggestions/whatever? [ Go wild. ](https://curiouscat.me/lalasagna)


End file.
